BREATH OF A DANCE
by ZameGun
Summary: Jongin menari dengan mudah, semudah ia berbicara. Lugas, dan mendalam. Memesona tiap yang melihatnya. A crack fanfiction.


.

**.**

**BREATH OF A DANCE**

**CHAPTER: 1 OF 2**

**CAST: YOU CAN SEE BELOW**

**DISCLAIMER: IF THEY ALL ARE MINE, I WILL MAKE THEM TO BE WORKER IN MY CAFE. SERIOUSLY. #PLAKKED**

**WARNING: BOYSLOVE, ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE, CRACK. NO BASH. **

**.**

.

Suasana temaram di sebuah apartemen sederhana. Dengan sesosok pemuda tampan berada di dalamnya.

Pemuda berkulit eksotis itu mendesah pelan. Ini kardus terakhir dari barang-barang yang ia bawa. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen barunya yang sederhana ini. Tangan kanannya mengusap peluh yang mengucur di pelipis, lalu memegang sisi kiri dan kanan pinggulnya sendiri.

Kim Jongin namanya. Seorang yang baru saja bisa bernafas setelah ujian skripsinya berakhir. Ia telah menyelesaikan perjalanan kuliah yang ditempuhnya dengan perjuangan ekstra. Dosen _killer_, tugas yang menumpuk, belum lagi proses skripsi yang membuat kepalanya seakan ingin meledak saja.

Namun ternyata imbas yang ia dapat cukup sebanding dengan berliter-liter keringatnya semasa kuliah. Ia diterima bekerja di sebuah sekolah internasional ternama di Seoul.

Ia tersenyum beberapa saat kemudian.

Sebelumnya ia juga pernah beberapa kali mengajar privat atau les nonformal. Jadi setidaknya, ia sudah punya pengalaman meskipun sedikit. Nafas lelahnya berganti menjadi deru nafas penuh semangat.

"Oke Jongin, kau pasti bisa!"

.

.

.

.

Mata pelajaran yang Jongin ajar adalah bidang seni. Ia cukup berbakat di bidangnya. Dengan kecerdasan bawaan yang ia miliki, Jongin mampu memainkan berbagai jenis alat musik. Ia juga bisa menyanyi dengan baik.

Dan bakat utamanya adalah menari. Bagi siapapun yang melihat aksinya, tidak ada yang tidak berdecak kagum atas apa yang ia lakukan. Saat ia menari, penikmatnya bahkan mampu meraba apa yang ia bahasakan. Ia menari dengan mudah, semudah ia berbicara. Lugas, dan mendalam.

Kelas pertamanya hari ini, adalah kelas XII A, kelas _extraordinary_—unggulan. Setelah memperkenalkan diri sebagai pengajar baru, ia memulai presentasi singkat mengenai seni, sebagai pembuka. Ia akui ia cukup berdebar sesungguhnya. Di dalam pikirannya adalah bagaimana ia dapat mengambil hati para murid, lalu setelah itu adalah bagaimana ia mampu mengajarkan materi dengan baik. Sehingga apa yang ia sampaikan dapat ditangkap oleh masing-masing siswa.

Materi awal yang ia ajarkan adalah sebuah tarian dasar dari sebuah tarian klasik. Balet.

Dengan semangat ia mengajarkan gerakan demi gerakan berulang-ulang, hingga sekiranya semua murid bisa menghafal setiap detik gerakan yang ia ajarkan. Lalu setelah itu ia memberikan sesi bagi tiap murid untuk menarikannya satu persatu. Ia nyaris tertawa beberapa kali ketika satu dua murid melakukan gerakan tidak sesuai irama, atau bahkan salah gerakan. Dan yang lebih mengocok perutnya adalah saat murid bernama Chanyeol, pemuda dengan tinggi berlebihan itu menari dengan luar biasa... berantakan.

_Hell ya_, mungkin bakat bocah itu memang bukan dalam motorik seninya. Tapi lebih baik halnya dalam melawak. Lihat saja beberapa murid yang tertawa hingga terpingkal akibat aksi Chanyeol. Jongin geleng-geleng sendiri dengan pemikirannya. Selebihnya murid-murid lain menari dengan gerakan yang masih tergolong kaku menurutnya.

Namun saat murid terakhir, seorang cerewet dan banyak omong mulai menari, sama seperti teman-temannya yang lain.. Jongin berusaha menahan mulut untuk tidak terbuka dengan noraknya. Murid itu, Sehun namanya. Seorang murid usil yang dasarnya tidak bisa diam. Sekufu dengan murid bernama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Jongin akui mereka menyebalkan dan sulit diatur.

Tapi saat ini, ia harus mencengangkan wajahnya beberapa kali. Wajah murid bernama Sehun itu mendadak sedingin es ketika menari. Dalam pandangan Jongin, anak itupun memiliki bakat alami menari. Ia berkharisma. Tariannya memiliki jiwa.

Jongin sebenarnya ingin mengelak. Jika Jongin menari semudah ia berbicara, Sehun menari dengan jiwanya. Dan pesannya itu tersampaikan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan mata takjub.

Ini bakat yang luar biasa!

.

.

.

.

Entah bagaimana caranya, dalam waktu yang relatif singkat, Jongin menjadi dekat dengan ketiga murid pembuat onar di kelas XII A. Satu hal yang sebenarnya adalah hal yang mustahil dalam perkiraan Jongin. Nyatanya, ada hal tak kasat mata yang membuat mereka menjadi dekat seperti ini.

Jujur, ia merasa nyaman ketika mampu berinteraksi langsung di depan murid. Merasakan dengan tulus kasih sayang dalam setiap nafasnya pada ketiga muridnya yang bengal. Sehun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Seperti saat ini, mereka makan di kantin sekolah dalam satu meja. Bahkan hanya tiga anak itu yang berani memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan _hyung_. Diluar fakta bahwa sesungguhnya jarak usia mereka hanya terpaut lima tahun dengan Jongin.

"Kau tahu tidak, Jongin hyung? Di pentas sekolah kemarin kita menampilkan tarian loh." Celoteh Baekhyun riang. Mata pemuda manis itu berbinar layaknya bocah balita.

"Benarkah? Siapa saja? Menari apa?" Tanya Jongin antusias. Ia tidak menyangka, mereka bisa menari bahkan sebelum ia mengajar disini.

"Tarian beraliran hip hop. Aku, Baekhyun, dan..." Sehun melirik Chanyeol dengan tatapan meremehkan, "...Yixing hyung. Dia senior kami tahun lalu, dia sudah lulus dan kuliah sekarang." Ucap Sehun yang menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Chanyeol tidak ikut menari?" Entah kenapa, Jongin jadi ingin ikut menjahili Chanyeol. Mungkin sifat jahilnya tertular karena sering bergaul dengan tiga anak ini.

Yang menjadi objek mendengus. "Kau menyindirku, Jongin hyung? Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana aku menari."

Dan meledaklah tawa di antara mereka.

Saat mereka larut dalam tawa, Jongin mendapati Sehun menatapnya penuh arti.

Jongin lalu kembali memalingkan wajah mengerti. Ia memahami ilmu psikologi meski tidak sepenuhnya. Dalam perkiraannya, tatapan itu adalah tatapan kekaguman. Dan yang lebih parah, mungkin tatapan cinta.

Duh duh, Jongin terkekeh dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Hari berganti minggu dan bulan. Keempatnya semakin akrab. Bahkan tiga bocah hiperaktif itu sering berkunjung ke apartemen Jongin. Interaksi yang wajar layaknya hyung dan dongsaeng, kecuali fakta bahwa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah jadian beberapa minggu belakangan. Dan hal itu ototmatis membuat Jongin lebih akrab dengan Sehun.

Berkali-kali mereka bermain berdua saat chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi kencan. Entah jalan-alan di taman, menghabiskan waktu ke taman bermain saat akhir pekan, atau hanya bermalas-malasan di apartemen Jongin. Bermain game playstation milik Jongin hingga kelelahan.

Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya setelah berhasil dikalahkan Sehun dalam battle game kali ini.

"Lelahnya..." Senandung Jongin, seraya menatap langit-langit apartemennya yang sudah dua bulan ini ia huni.

"Ck, baru segitu saja sudah k.o. kau, hyung." Ejek Sehun.

Jongin tertawa mendengarnya. "Yah, kau beraninya cuma memakai _Gipsy Danger_ sih. Mudah menang kalau begitu." Ucapnya membela diri.

"Itu andalanku tahu." Sergah Sehun tidak terima. "Daripada kau, hobi sekali ganti robot." Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya pada Jongin. Yang kemudian mendapat sebuah geplakan gratis dari Jongin.

"Dasar murid tidak sopan."

"Enak saja, ini sopan sekali tahu."

"Ck. Masih saja keras kepala."

"..."

Jongin menoleh ketika Sehun terdiam. Dan saat figur wajah muridnya itu tertangkap oleh matanya, ia mendapati Sehun yang menatapnya dalam. Persis seperti beberapa hari lalu yang terjadi di kantin sekolah.

Tatapan itu.

Jongin mengerti arti tatapan itu. Tatapan suka, tatapan penuh kekaguman. Jongin menyadarinya. Namun ia masih ounya logika untuk membuat hal yang ia yakini itu nyata. Sehun yang menyukai dirinya.

Iya sih, Jongin belakangan ini selalu terpikirkan akan tatapan penuh arti yang dilayangkan muridnya ini padanya. Murid yang membuatnya terpesona oleh gerakan tariannya. Murid yang bahkan akan menjadi penyair tanpa kata saat menari.

Jongin akui, ia juga menyukai Sehun, meski tidak ada semacam debaran aneh setiap kali keduanya berinteraksi. Tapi bukan berarti semudah itu Jongin mengambil kepututsan dengan membuat hubungannya dengan Sehun sama seperti hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tidak. Sekalipun ia benar-benar memiliki debaran aneh terhadap muridnya satu ini. Hubungan yang wajar adalah tetap sebagai guru dan murid.

Lagipula, ehem. Sesungguhnya Jongin adalah tipe yang... submisif. Dia bukanlah yang akan menjadi dominan dalam hubungan sejenis seperti ini. Dan melihat fakta pada Sehun yang kekanakan dan memang masih muda itu, kira-kira siapa yang mau menjadi dominan? Yang jelas Jongin tidak mau. Dan tentu saja, Sehun sama sekali tidak cocok untuk itu.

Keduanya masih beku selama beberapa detik dalam tatapan itu.

Hingga ucapan Sehun yang menyadarkan Jongin dari lamunannya. "Esok, seseorang akan datang dari China."

"Siapa?" Tanya Jongin.

"Seorang yang sangat berarti untukku." Jawab Sehun masih dengan manatap lurus pada Jongin, namun kini dengan tatapan menerawang.

Jongin bangkit dan mengusak rambut Sehun yang halus. "Ya sudah, temui saja. Lagipula besok sabtu, kan?"

Sehun tampak mengangguk. "Tapi maukah kau menemaniku, hyung?"

Jongin tersenyum mendengarnya. "Tentu saja. Sekalian kita ajak dua bocah labil itu. Biar tidak terus-terusan pacaran dan melupakan kita." Candanya.

"Gomawo ne, hyung." Sehun memeluk Jongin erat.

Jongin tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Sehun lebih erat. See? Bahkan Sehun sangat manja begini. Bagaimana Jongin bisa berpikir untuk menjadikan muridnya ini pacarnya? Lucu sekali.

...

"Hyung, omong-omong, bibirmu seksi juga ya?"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

Hola, hai, helo.

Zame disini. Just twoshoot for this story. Jadi chap depan langsung finish. Crack ini ya. Buat maniak official jangan ngebash disini oke.

Bisa nebak gimana lanjutannya? Siapa seseorang yang buat Sehun berarti banget itu? This is complicated but fluffy.

P.S: ada hadiah buat pulsa ceban buat yang bisa nebak kemana alurnya. Oke?

Review yoo.


End file.
